That One Night
by TheNameToNeverBeForgotten
Summary: So this was somewhat based off a dream of mine. I woke up after the introduction of the first offender. I was not Taito in my dream, and Kaito wasn't in my dream either, that's a switch of characters. Abrupt ending as usual and this is complete. Note: Please ignore that random s-


To think things couldn't get worse for these two was wrong. It all started with the fire at the street corner, that lasted for hours. The only reason it ever managed to get put out was because someone had accidentally stepped on something that set off the sprinklers in the grass. Although, since the fire lasted for hours they couldn't walk back home until the depths of nighttime, the clear time of crime. The purple themed Shion covered in bandages, named Taito, had been scared of all the criminal activity that was going on. If it were your basic robberies such as theft there really wouldn't be any fear triggered in him, but it wasn't. They had just walked past a girl who had her head bashed into a wall, caused by a mysterious guy Taito had never seen before in his life, with a gun. Normally this wouldn't scare Taito of all people, it would scare the blue Shion, namely Kaito. Though despite that fact, Kaito wast scared at all. As they passed by that scene they neared the gate that they had walked through to leave their house, and now to go back in. The gate was practically wide open now, rendering the purpose of a gate useless. Kaito continued to walk on, almost as if he was alone. That is until he finally spoke to his brother that was lagging behind him.  
"Taito, are you scared?" the blue Shion asked, not bothering to look back, but is somehow able to sense his brother's fear like a cat or a dog. Taito jumped slightly as addressed. He kept silent, expecting an explanation of why the Shion that was scared of most everything was calm. Although as he thought for a short while it had occured to him that Kaito was used to walking out this late. "I-I'm fine," Taito lied to his brother after some delay. Taito looked around the scenery, feeling extremely uneasy. Taito turned around to see if there was anyone behind them. What a "lucky" day for them, because there was in fact someone behind them. The guy blinked as once faced. Taito toon a step backward from the guy. The mysterious man mumbled an apology, turned around and started to walk away. Taito blinked before hesitantly turning back around to face Kaito again. After a couple more steps Taito's uneasy feeling returned and he looked around and the guy from before was behind them, again. Though, this time the guy smirked and walked up closer to Taito this time. The guy was about to lay his hands on Taito before the purple Shion kicked the mysterious man. The guy chuckled darkly and then pulled Taito close to him, just as a hug. Taito struggled his grip. The attacker frowned and threw Taito into a brick wall, that was near by. Taito winced once he hit the wall and slid down it, half sitting and half laying down against the wall. Before Taito could comprehend what was going on Kaito was facing the antagonist of this story. Although, the offender pulled Kaito in close, just as he had done to Taito, but didn't throw him anywhere, just kept him in his arms. The yandere Shion slowly got up from his spot, put his hand in his pocket, and took out his ice pick. He walked over to the new scene of crime. He somehow managed to get in between his brother and the mysterious man. He pushed his brother out of the man's arms and out of harm. However, his hope to put Kaito put of danger didn't follow through. For there was another in for this attack. He held Kaito firmly in his arms, not allowing him to be able to do anything. Taito growled once he noticed this. The previous man restrained Taito, that becoming easy with him distracted. "You have such a fine weapon there. It would be a shame if someone took it," said the one in charge of Kaito's restraint.  
"Tch, what makes you so sure anyone would we have the chance to take it?" Taito challenged the second offender, tightening his grip of the weapon being spoken of. The second offender dropped Kaito to the ground, cause a small whimper out of him. Taito growled as the second offender walked up him and reached to grab the ice pick out of his hand. Though that plan didn't work out well for him since kicked back the person restraining him, having him break loose and he tackled the person that had planned on taking his favorite toy. He set it on the offender's throat.  
"Taito-" Kaito yelped as the first offender grabbed him. Taito turned his attention to his brother, but before he could do anything the person he was dealing with pulled him down by his collar, releasing a growl from his throat.  
"Are we supposed to be scared of you?" questioned the second offender, although speaking for both. Taito went silent at the question. The scene seemed to have frozen at Taito's silence.  
"Taito-" spoke Kaito, in an extremely gentle tone, barely breaking the silence. Taito glanced at his brother, but maintained his silence. "Taito, don't listen to them- they're only saying that to get to you, to weaken you and get what they want. Don't let them take advantage of you. Show them why no one should mess with you or anyone important to you," Kaito spoke encouragingly to his purple themed brother.  
Taito smirked and dug his ice pick into the throat of the one he had the upperhand on. "That's right~ I do expect you to be scared of me. The only people who don't are the people who know I have no reason to play with them. Let's play~" Taito spoke in a dark tone. Kaito smiled, glad to see that he had said the right words. Taito dug his weapon in deeper in the throat of his prey.  
The original offender began to laugh. Both Kaito and Taito glanced at him. "You know how bad this would look for you once the police arrive? It would seem as you two are the offenders," he spoke while still laughing.  
"Not unless there's a witness," a woman spoke from the shadows and walked out of them while texting on her phone. She had blonde hair, all collected in a side pony tail, namely: Neru Akita. "The police should arrive sometime soon. To arrest the people who had attacked two Shions as they were on their way back home. Taito will have no charges, it was an act of self-defence," Neru added, leaning against a pole, not removing her eyes from her phone as she continued to text.  
"Neru- what are you doing here?" Kaito questioned.  
"I came to see if you two bakas arrived home safely, clearly not," Neru replied before she yawned. Taito was still confused, but said nothing.  
The first offender let go of Kaito, got up and pulled Taito off of his partner in crime. Before the purple Shion could do anything he was thrown at Kaito. Neru shook her head. "A hit and run- how pathetic. Why don't you just face your consequences?" she said as she looked up from her phone and shot the offenders a death glare. They both froze, from both her glare and the arrival of the police.  
The police officer went over to, which was clear to them, the offenders. Kaito sat up, Taito remained on him- just about to pass out. The police officer went over to the criminals and handcuffed them, dragged them to the vehicle and shoved them inside. The officer gave a few words of gratitude to Neru who just gave a small nod in reply, focused on her phone again. Once the officer left with the offenders Neru put her phone away and went over to Kaito and the now passed out Taito. Neru blinked, a bit surprised that Taito had passed out- but not entirely surprised. Kaito collected Taito in his arms so he could carry him. Neru helped Kaito up. Kaito gave a word of gratitude and Neru just simply nodded. They then walked to the Shion residency (because the writer imagines that all the Shions to live together- it's a big house). Kaito carried Taito inside, Neru just behind them. Once inside Kaito gently placed Taito on the couch. Neru sat down on the floor, taking her phone out and began texting again. Kaito sighed lightly and sat down on the floor in front of the couch. Neru glanced at Kaito. Kaiko walked into the room and saw them. "There you two are," Kaiko said as she walked over to them. Kaiko sat down next to her brother. "What took you guys so long to arrive? I'm aware of the fire, but I can tell there was another delay-" Kaiko questioned. Kaito shook his head, refusing to speak about what happened. Kaiko gave him a concerned look.  
Neru sighed. "Kaiko- he clearly doesn't want to talk about it, and I highly doubt that Taito would want to either. So just leave them be-" Neru said as she looked at Kaiko and put her phone down. "They took the long way home, and got a bit distracted with ice cream. Although, Kaito feels bad for it because he knew Taito wanted to be home as soon as possible," Neru lied to Kaiko to make her not concerned. Kaiko nodded slowly. "Well I should be on my way home-"  
"Neru, it's late- why don't you stay here with us for the night?" Kaito offered, not giving away his real concern. Neru blinked and immediately caught on to his concern. "Okay, I'll stay," Neru gave in. She went over to Kaito and gently patted his head. Kaiko went back to her room after wishing them good night. "Kaito, let's just go to sleep and pretend this never happened," Neru advised. Kaito nodded as a reply and closed is yes.

s


End file.
